


The Cabin and the Ducks

by Pamalam (sg1on)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam and Jack Ship Day 2020 (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg1on/pseuds/Pamalam
Summary: A bit of fluff for Ship day 2020
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	The Cabin and the Ducks

The sun was just beginning to show its golden rays through the trees as Jack paused at the edge of the pond, looking back toward the cabin. Home. This was home. His condo in D.C. was only a place to hang his hat. He was rarely there except to sleep. He still had his house in Colorado Springs, but this was the place he always associated with the word home. Especially after Charlie. It still hurt to remember that day, but not as much as it once did. It was a cliché, but he supposed time did heal all wounds. Maybe not completely but at least it didn’t hurt as much as it once did. 

He could tell he had a desk job now – he was breathing heavier than a short walk around the pond warranted. He needed to get more exercise. Since he’d been promoted to General, he had gained a little weight. He hadn’t realized how much exercise he racked up “off planet”. Running from those Jaffa that seemed to appear out of nowhere had kept him lean and allowed him to indulge in his favorite pastime of beer and The Simpsons. Without as much exercise, he had cut down on the beer, but that hadn’t kept him from gaining weight and being out of condition.

Some quacking sounds from his left brought him out of his reverie. There was a family of ducks waddling down toward the pond. One duck had a gimpy foot, Jack remembered seeing that particular duck guarding a nest a few months back. He would quack his displeasure anytime someone got too close to the nest. He had protected the nest well – there were 6 baby ducks, all in a row, following closely behind their parents. Jack watched as they reached the edge of the pond and swam into the water. The ripples they made slipping into the pond barely disturbed the water. It was so still that it acted as a mirror reflecting the cabin and all the trees around it.

Jack noticed a flicker in the cabin’s reflection and looked up to see the real reason this place was home to him. Sam had opened the door and was walking toward him. She was so bewitching that she never failed to take his breath away.

“Good morning, Beautiful” Jack reached for Sam as she came closer.

“Back ‘atcha, Handsome,” Sam smiled as she leaned forward to give him a kiss.

“Is one of those for me?” He motioned to the 2 cups of coffee in her hand.

“Of course,” she  hand ed him one of the cups, “Did you think it was for the ducks?”

“I don’t know. Since you’ve returned from Atlantis, you have a few odd habits.” 

Jack was immediately contrite as her radiant smile left her face at the mention of Atlantis. “I’m sorry. I know it still hurts the way you were relieved of command. I didn’t mean to remind you of it.”

Sam ducked her head. “I’m fine. I just wish I’d had some inkling of it before hand.”

“I argued for that, but the IOA thought making it quick would be less painful. Just goes to show how well governing by committee works.”

  
“I know you did the best you could.” Sam took his left hand in hers and looked at the band of gold on his finger. “Something good did come from being relieved of command” 

Jack raised one eyebrow in a manner that would have made  Teal’c proud. “And what would that  be ?”

“I got to put this ring on your finger.”

“And that makes up for a lost command?” Jack asked.

“In spades!”

Sam leaned in to give him another quick kiss, but Jack had other ideas. He dropped his almost empty cup in the pond and pulled her in for a more intense embrace. He ran his tongue over her lips and deepened the kiss. Finally coming up for air, he looked into her bright blue eyes and said, “Let's take this inside.”

“What? You don’t want the ducks to watch?” Sam teased.

“Samantha, there are babies here. They don’t need to see what I plan on doing with you.” Jack waggled his eyebrows.

“In that case, let’s go home.” Sam said as she took his hand and eagerly pulled him toward the cabin.

Home. Yes, this was home. As he and Sam hurriedly walked back to the cabin, Jack realized that Home was anywhere that he and Sam were together.


End file.
